Mistletoe Mischief
by Light Up The Sky
Summary: a kiss is just too much to ask for James Potter. James and Lily pairing! Leave reviews, my first HP fiction. Oneshot!


**A/N: This story is for the christmas holiday season. I think I'm just going to make it a one shot, but if a lot of people like it and review then maybe I'll make it into a story. Maybe not :) I hope your christmas was wonderful and happy. This story is dedicated to my best friend Haley who influenced me to write it and the musicians Hope and Angel Taylor who you can find on Myspace. Enjoy(:**

"I can't believe this."

"You know you want to Lily."

"No, honestly, I really don't"

"C'mon, just one kiss and I'll be out of your hair."

"This is low even for you James, to put a Mono Mistletoe spell under my door"

"You know; the key to break the spell is to kiss the one under the mistletoe" James said, giving Lily a wink and a sly grin.

She rolled her eyes at his disturbing offer and made a face. Just who did he think he was? All she wanted to do was go into her room, take a shower and maybe a nap before the annual Christmas Switch Gift being held in the Gryffindor collumns. Now she had barely enough time to take a shower let alone take a nap.

"James Potter if you don't uncast this spell I'll-" She paused for a moment. What would she do? She was frozen underneath a mistletoe planted by one of James's crude friends with the devil himself, James.

She could kiss him.

She shivered at the thought.

If she did she would be able to take a quick shower and get dressed in time for the Christmas Switch Gift. Also if she did, knowing James, he would tell all his friends about it. Then they would tell their friends and then their friends so on and so forth. She would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts for falling into a Mono Mistletoe trap. Should she really risk it?

"Why do you want me to kiss you? Why not Orro? She's obviously much more prettier than me, more advanced in witchcraft than me, better at-"

"You're right." James agreed, interupting her. Lily's eyes fell to the floor, a sad feeling rushed through her small peite body.

Why does her heart hurt because of what he said? She shouldn't care what he thinks, he is nothing but a mere troublesome boy.

But she does care. She does care about what he thinks of her. How he looks at her when she tries to ignore his brown-eyed gazes at her while in class. How when him and his friends whisper as she walks by, wondering if they are whispering about her, and as she walks past them clutching her books forcing herself not to fix her hair or touch her face. And when he says her name butterflies flutter in her stomach floating to her throat until she says something negative or rude to him and flips her hair over her shoulder and storms away in disgust, when actually she wishes that he would say her name over and over again. Why does she act the way she does when it is not the way she feels?

"Lily," James said, softly and taking her hands in his and gave her a gentle squeeze. Butterflies were taking control of her stomach. Though wanting to look up she continued to look at her feet until he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Orro is all those things, Lillian. But you are beautiful and more magical and talented than she is and much more. That's why I want to kiss you, but I won't unless you want me to. So I have to ask Lilly, not to show that the most amazing and lovable girl in all of Hogwarts and the world kissed me, not to brag to all my friends, not so the spell can break, but for our own pleasures and feelings for each other. Lily Evans," James said, giving her another squeeze and stared deeply in her emerald green eyes and asked.

"Can I kiss -"

He was cut off by her pressing her lips against his. The force of the spell was broken and they tumbled to the ground.

Before he could kiss her back she pulled away.

"-you." James finished.

Lily slid off of him and he sat up and smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and broke out into a smile. "I'm not sure because you women have those mood swings and-"

She kissed him again just to shut him up and when they pulled back again she poke him in the cheek and smiled more. "Yes, of course"

"Good," He grabbed her face in the palm of his hands and cherished the moment. "I knew you would say yes." He smirked when she rolled her eyes again. "Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Really" He replied and kissed her soundly until they heard kids chatting and feet shuffling and rustling up the stairs.

"James, Lily! What are you two doing up here?" Lily's best friend Katherine asked along with James's friend Gregory who said. "The Christmas Switch Gift has already started hurry before all the presents are switched!"

Lily and James had already stood up and fixed their clothing and hair before their friends had arrived.

Katherine took her hand and lead her towards the collumns, James heard her ask. "What happened between you two?" He smirked when he heard Lily reply.

"You wouldn't believe what he did to me! The sly boy put a Mono Mistletoe spell underneath my door, luckily I convinced him to break it before I turned him into a worm." Lily glanced back up at him and winked before turning back to her friend.

Gregory patted him on the back and sighed. "You'll get a kiss from her someday James don't worry."

James smiled at his friend and shrugged. "Someday."

**A/N: Oh my gosh! That was so fun to write(: **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you Haley Gahnahtoes for the idea and for inspiring me(: **

**I ****love reviews hint hint (; **


End file.
